Jurassic Park wiki:History
From time to time people ask about how this wiki started etc. Therefore this page is made. So far, our story started back in 2006, and has continued for almost 14 years.. Timeline 2006 Master Cheif was the user who started this wiki at July 5, 2006. He created the first few articles, and made 56 edits. His last edit was made at 19:45, August 1, 2006. After that he disappeared for 12 years, leaving his userpage deserted... Master Cheif never appointed any Administrators, so the wiki Park Pedia, was ruled by chaos. 2007 On January 20, 2007 Vinny2 joined the wiki. Vinny would really make a difference. He has made 1,367 constructive edits. He noted very soon this wiki was leaderless, so he volunteered. On April 21 Sannse (A FANDOM staff member) gave him Admin rights. With this new power he could make bigger changes to Park Pedia. 2008 ZEM became a user at Park Pedia on November 27, 2008. ZEM would make 465 good and constructive edits. 2009 By the start of 2009 Vinny2 was not very active on Park Pedia anymore. He would later write: "I haven't made any edits in a long time because I have other websites that are a priority for me." ZEM "promised" to take care of the wiki. But to make ZEM an admin, Vinny2 needed more rights. Therefore, on January 29, 2009 Uberfuzzy (from Wikia) made him Bureaucrat. With his new rights Vinny2 made ZEM an admin on February 2, 2009; because "He's promised to help". On April 26, My Name Is Tom joined the wiki. Tom wanted to change the wiki's layout fundamentally. But to do this, Tom had to be an admin, and ZEM had no rights to make Tom an admin. Vinny2 had left Park Pedia, therefore they had to ask Wikia again. CatherineMuno (from Wikia) gave ZEM Bureaucrat rights on May 19. On May 22 ZEM made Tom administrator, "Per great work on wiki." 2010 ZEM became inactive and was no longer into Jurassic Park. On July 7 2010, he made the more active user, MismeretMonk an admin and bureaucrat. Later that year, on October 15, he left this wiki and retired from adminship. 2010-2018 Over the next seven years, Mismeretmonk(later named Bastionmonk), appointed new administrators, such as CrashBash. Along with the help of CrashBash, Collector1, and others, he kept the wiki growing. Eventually however, Collector1 left the wiki and has never returned, and slowly, Bastionmonk became less and less active. It seemed the wiki was going to go into another dark age... Eventually, on the 10th of April 2018, he announced his resignation, saying he would appoint CrashBash as a Bureaucrat. Along with this, several other members requested to become admins, but this never came to fruition. CrashBash as well stayed an admin for a period of time. CrashBash then appointed Animalman57 as a discussions moderator. The wiki remained like this for a while, with only two admins keeping the site running. Then, on the 28th of July, Carnotaur, requested bureaucrat and admin rights to help the Wiki. Of course he did not contribute enough to be granted the rights. After his attempt failed, CrashBash himself stopped waiting for BastionMonk to give him his Bureaucrat rights, after it being recommended to him, and had it requested. However as if by magic, Bastionmonk came back to the wiki, and apointed CrashBash as a bureaucrat. Later on, CrashBash appointed Animalman57 as a new admin. Afterwards, Carnotaur came to CrashBash, and asked him for the requirements of becoming a Discussions and Chat Moderator. CrashBash gave Carnotaur the rights, stating, "In all fairness, I could use one". 2018 After this several users were appointed as admin's, along with animalman57, who to this day, has made the most constructive edits to the website.. Along with this, Dinosaurus1 became a Moderator along with Carnotaur. One of the big changes occurred, was when CrashBash decided to block Anonymous I.P. users for the safety of the site. This idea was proposed by Carnotaur, and BattleshipMan. Along with this, Crypman8 created the wiki's first Discord server. Carnotaur continued the help the site, by keeping it clean from spammers and vandalizing users. He took part in many ”edit wars”, and blocking of many wrongful users, to the point of even exposing a user who had been banned for serious reasons that would. He did this with the help of BattleshipMan, and JoeyRains2000 Then, out of the blue, Mastercheif reappeared under the name of MindYerOwnParsley005 in 2018. He made many edits, and became a member of the wiki once again. Sadly, he left once more. 2019 During 2019, the wiki was finally back in it’s golden age, thanks to the efforts of many people... At this time, CrashBash appointed Carnotaur to be the creator of a updated wiki policy. This idea was proposed by Crypman8 to Carnotaur. Crypman8 went mostly inactive soon after... After this, CrashBash announced that he would step down as a Bureaucrat. This marked a new transition in the wiki. The reason being because of false accusations from a spamming hacker, who made it his job to bring down the site. He wanted to ban all staff for no apparent reason. Shutting down CrashBash was his main focus, and eventually, he vanished, many sock-puppet accounts later. It was a very tense time for the wiki, considering that the FANDOM Staff could potentially believe these lies. The user's worst act was to hack the wiki, but the damage was fixed by Animalman57, and Carnotaur. He continued to attack the site for months on end, and the problems are currently still going on, as he continues to make new accounts. It was later discovered that this user was NOT the only one. In fact, it was found that three different users were involved, and had put together a Discord server dedicated to the banning of CrashBash, and the Discord was the Wiki’s own. Later on, it was exposed that Crypman8 was the starter of all these schemes, and that he had started the Discord for the purp of getting rid of CrashBash. Crypman8 later apologize for what he had done, and went completely inactive... Before CrashBash left, he made massive changes: he made Dinosaurus1 a Bureaucrat, along with Animalman57. Then, he made BattleshipMan, and Carnotaur Admins. After this, Carnotaur made Owerslachlan a Discussions and Chat Moderator. After some time, Crypman8 became active on the site again, and Carnotaur made the decision to make him a Discussions and Chat Moderator, along with Owerslachlan. After this, Carnotaur, BattleshipMan, and JoeyRains2000(who was at the time unknowingly part of the Anti-CrashBash Cult), worked together to create a modified manual of style for the wiki. However, this never came to fruition. Then, in July, after many months of preparation, the Jurassic Park Discord server was added to the site, helping expand the wiki to new lands. This was done with the help of Carnotaur, Crypman8, and Theferretman21. Around the same time, the staff worked together to bring the Jpfanon wiki closer to this one. This was implemented by Carnotaur, and it brought many more users. One of the last things to occur, was the brief return of BastionMonk, who came back to the site to say hello. The site also managed to become the tenth most popular film-focused Wiki. In October 2019, Steamblust was made an admin to facilitate a redesign of many of the now outdated and poorly made aspects of this wiki's design. Most notably, the general theme and front page were improved. Right after this, the Wiki became partners with the Jurassic World Evolution, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, and Dinopedia Wikis. A few months later, Diabolusaurus127, a user from the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki, came to finish he redesign of the Wiki. He updated sections, and gave the finishing touches... 2020